Much time, effort and money are spent outdoors, in tanning booths, and on special lotions and oils to generate the ideal tan. While tanning salons and self tanning lotions have become increasingly popular, many people still choose to sunbathe at the beach, lake, park, yard, or similar outdoor location. The biggest disadvantage to sunbathing in these locations is the lack of privacy. People just do not feel comfortable lying naked or nearly naked in the presence of others in order to obtain a tan. Nude sunbathing is a violation of law in most public locations. Additionally, when tanning outdoors the sunbather is routinely bothered and bitten by insects. These factors make it difficult to enjoy the rest and relaxation commonly associated with sunbathing and can make obtaining a full body tan with no tan lines nearly impossible.
The use of tanning screens for privacy is well known, more particularly, attempts to provide privacy tanning enclosures utilizing expected configurations and designs are as well known. These attempts can be seen by reference to several U.S. patent numbers, including U.S. Pat. No. 1,669,484; U.S. Pat. No. 1,778,815; U.S. Pat. No. 3,498,587; U.S. Pat. No. 5,733,314; U.S. Pat. No. 5,837,000; U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,212; U.S. Pat. No. 5,387,230; U.S. Pat. No. 5,446,580; U.S. Pat. No. 6,585,751; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,216,381.
Additionally, ornamental designs for sun bathing tubs and the like exist, particularly, U.S. Pat. number D 313,847. However, none of these designs are similar to the present invention.
While these attempts fulfill their respective, particular objectives, each of these solutions suffers from one (1) or more common deficiency including, a lack of versatility and portability, bulky construction, restrictions to the number of users at a given time, or complexity in the set up and break down of the enclosure. Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which anyone can sunbathe outdoors and have a high degree of privacy and protection anytime without the disadvantages mentioned above. The development of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional solutions and in doing so fulfills this need.